The day she walked back into my life
by special agent Ali
Summary: Ted Mosby is just looking for true love. He's a nice, sweet, cute guy who just doesn't seem to do well in relationships. He's learned though not to try and redo a failed relationship. Or has he?
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, I'm looking for Ted Mosby" the young girl says timidly. Lily can't help but stare for a moment. Marshall notices from the couch and joins her. He gasps when he sees the child.

"Wait a second…aren't you Stella Zinman's daughter?" he asks. Lucy gasps now and starts to run. Marshall quickly chases her and catches her at the end of the hall.

"It's okay sweetheart, I am Ted's best friend, we were all over your house once and hung out in the basement"

"So that's the noises I heard" Lucy murmured. She glanced back at Marshall and a small tear falls. "Is Ted there? I really need him" she asks.

"No" Marshall replies and his heart breaks as Lucy lets more tears fall. "But I'll call him right away" he says quickly.

Lucy wipes her eyes with her sleeve. "Okay…" she murmurs quietly. She decides to trust the man who claims to be Ted's friend.

"I'm Lucy and yeah Stella is my mom" she says as she takes Marshall's hand and lets her lead her back to the apartment.

"I'm Marshall and the woman who answered is my wife Lily" he replies. He wants to know why the child is here and alone though. Marshall decides to not ask till Ted comes over. Lucy seems to be a smart and wary girl and he doesn't want to frighten her again.

They go back inside the apartment. "I'll go call Ted, Lilypad why don't you get Lucy a cookie" he tells Lily.

"Okay…" Lily answers hesitantly and Marshall steps up to her. "She's Stella's kid and she wants Ted" he whispered in her ear. "Did she run away from home?" Lily whispers back as Lucy sits at the table.

"I didn't ask, she wants Ted not us" Marshall replies. He quickly pulls away noticing Lucy's puzzled and scared look.

"Nothing to be scared of Lucy, I'll go call Ted right now, you just make yourself comfortable and eat some delicious cookies" he said. The girl nods but she doesn't look any less tense.

"Ted? You have to get to the apartment right now!" Marshall snaps quietly after Ted says hello.

"Is something wrong?" Ted asks in an intimidated. "Just get here fast as you can Theodore" Marshall answers in the same quiet tone and hangs up.

Ted just stares at the phone and then looks at Barney and Robin who sitting in front of him in the bar.

"Something's wrong upstairs" he says and gets out of the booth. The two quickly follow and they run upstairs.

Lucy takes a few small bites of her cookie by the time he arrives. When she hears his voice the child runs over and hugs him so fiercely they both fall over onto the couch.

"Lucy?!" Ted exclaims when he sees the small body on top of him. "Hi Ted, so I am going to just live with you now okay?" she asks and Ted just sends a bewildered look to his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Ted turns his gaze back to Lucy who is smiling innocently at him. He quickly sits up and holds the child in his lap.

"Okay kiddo, lay it on me" he instructs. Lucy looks away sadly. "Mom took me here once by cab, she said I would be safe here if I ever needed help" she explained softly.

"What happened Lucy? Why do you need my help?" Ted asked trying to keep calm.

"You saw the movie right?" Lucy asked him. "Yeah…I don't think your dad likes me very much" Ted answered.

"If it helps my mom hated it too, that's why I ran off, they've been fighting all day and night so I thought I'd visit you" Lucy explained.

"I'm sorry there's drama in the house because of me kiddo but you shouldn't run away like this" Ted told her.

Just then his cell phone rang. "Ted? It's Stella, have you seen Lucy? I was about to call the police but I remembered I took her in a cab to see you once and so I was hoping she'd be there…if not…oh my lord Ted…" Stella rambled quickly.

"Stella take a breath, she is here and she's fine" Ted instructed.

"Oh thank the lord" Stella murmured. "I'll be right over" she added and hung up.

"Great…" Lucy muttered.

HIMYMHIMYMHIMYM

Tony had been standing next to Stella and went to put on his shoes when he hung up.

"I'm going alone Tony" Stella spat at him when she noticed. "Oh come on Stella, it's a great movie and you didn't belong with that loser anyway" he said.

She slapped his face hard. "Ted isn't a loser. He gave me happiness and I hurt him for you. I never thought you'd be this jackass though" she hissed.

"Hey! That movie is making me a lot of money. Money I want to use on you and Lucy" he objected.

"By making Ted into a jackass? Tony that isn't fair to him! You know everything you wrote in the movie was a lie! But then I bet the movie would suck if you wrote the real version huh?" Stella responded.

"Then go back to him baby doll! But you'll only hurt him again when you realize again you love me more because I am Lucy's father. Ted Mosby is nothing compared to me" he told her.

"Can you be any more obnoxious?" Stella asked and left her house slamming the door behind her.

She started to cry softly so she hailed a cab. When she reached the apartment she was still crying softly. Ted took Lucy's hand when he heard the knock and they opened the door together.

When Ted saw Stella he took pity on her and gave her a warm hug. Stella hugged him tightly and her feelings for him sparked up again. Tony may have been right about being Lucy's father but Ted was special too. Stella wanted to pull away, take her daughters hand and run. Ted's hug felt too nice to end though.

So she curled her head into his shoulder and continued to cry. Ted rubbed her back and closed his eyes pretending they were all alone. Lucy had moved away and went to Marshall who sat in a chair.

"This is what I wanted Marshall" she whispered in his ear. "I love my dad a lot but…I want Ted in my family too…I think they should be together don't you?" she asked.

"Maybe…" Marshall answered. "They do Marshall, you'll see that soon enough as well" Lucy answered. She sat in his lap and leaned against his chest. Since Ted came over it proved Marshall had been honest so Lucy decided it would be okay to sit in his lap.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep with a small happy smile. Stella calmed a minute later and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Ted" she said and he smiled. "It's okay" he said and brushed loose hair off her face.

He turned and noticed the sleeping girl and lifted her. "Why don't you go lay in my bed with your daughter and rest?" he asked. "Okay" she agreed and stroked his cheek gently. "Thanks for being such a good person" she said and he nodded.

He took Lucy into his room and tucked both girls into his bed. When he closed the door he walked back to the couch and sat down with a small sigh.

"Okay…no big deal guys…I'll just smooth it over with Stella and Tony and move on with my life" he said a few seconds later.

"Lucy wants you to her stepfather Ted…she told me that before she fell asleep in my arms" Marshall cut in.

"Oh…damn…" Ted answered with a moan. Robin sat beside him and gently stroked his back. "Don't let the child be the reason Ted" she told him. "Do you think you can even love Stella again after what she did?" she asked.

Ted shrugged. "I'm a helpless romantic Robin…I know I'd take you back in a heartbeat so…" he said and stopped.

"I know…" Robin whispered and tousled his hair. "Just be careful Ted, I hate seeing you get hurt" she added.

"I'll try…" Ted answered and took her hand. 'But if I do fall apart again I hope you'll put me back together' he thought.

"I told you marriage was a bad idea Ted, why don't you ever just listen to me bro?" Barney cut in.

"I'm a helpless romantic Barney, I can't be like you and only want to have sex with a woman and run away" he responded.

"Why not? Its way more fun then letting your heart break" Barney responded.

"You don't…" Ted started and stopped. Barney raised a brow. "You were going to say understand weren't you?" he asked and Ted nodded.

"I stopped because I remembered that video Lily got" he said. "Yep, see I learned my lesson Ted, its time you learn yours now…" he said.

"You shouldn't group all woman together Barney" Marshall cut in as Lily sat in his lap.

He only rolled his eyes. "Oh please Marshall, you may been the lucky one to find a good fish in the sea but trust me there's only a few descent ones and its better to just screw them and leave them behind" he answered.

"I don't think that's true pal, I think when you do find the one woman again who makes you feel loved you won't want to leave her ever" Ted told him.

"Yeah…whatever you say Ted" Barney said rolling his eyes. He stole a quick look at Robin and quickly turned away.

"Okay then, you keep thinking what you want pal, I know in my heart we all have a soul mate…the question is who is she and when do I finally get to be with her?"

"Your also wondering if she's in your bed right now" Lily cut in. Ted didn't answer. He got up and walked into the kitchen instead.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello to whoever is reading this. I hope you enjoy it and if you like to comment please do. I like reviews but only if you feel like reviewing me.**_

_**Major Ted whump this chapter. I love Teddy bear so this is hard on me to have to hurt him like all the other women in his life. Hang in there Ted.**_

Ted walked back out of the kitchen a few seconds later. He carried a water bottle in his hand.

"We're out of alcohol so I will go and get some" he said. "I thought we just bought some" Marshall said and Ted shook his head.

"No…I have to go get some then" he said. "I'll come with you…" Robin spoke up and Ted shook his head.

"No…I…I need to just be alone" he stammered. She nodded and Ted ran out of the apartment. Marshall got up and opened the fridge. "He's so losing it guys, there is two six packs in here" he told the gang.

"Can't really blame him Marshall, Ted will be fine though" Robin said.

"I hope so" Marshall answered.

Ted never returned and an hour later Marshall stood. "I'm just going to see if he's all right" he said.

"I'll come too" Barney said. Marshall almost argued but closed his mouth instead. He knew Barney would insist as Ted's bro, wingman and best friend.

"We'll stay here in case Stella and Lucy wake up" Lily said and gave Marshall a kiss. He kissed her back and the two left.

"Hey Carl? You seen Mosby?" Barney asked when they entered the bar.

"Yeah…he acted all gloomy for a half hour then a friend of his showed up and took him out back. He was wearing this karate outfit with a black belt and said he'd teach Ted some moves" Carl answered.

Barney and Marshall shared a look. "Though the guy did come back in about ten minutes ago. I guess Ted is still out back practicing" Carl added and the two ran out back.

Both gasped in shock when they saw Ted. He was lying on the ground face up. His eyes were closed and a great deal of bruises lined his face. His nose was bloodied and his arm was bent the wrong way.

Marshall quickly knelt to him for a closer look. "He's barely breathing Barney, call for an ambulance" Marshall instructed. The blonde was already dialing on his cell phone with a panicked look in his eyes.

When he hung up with them he called upstairs. "Hey Barney, is Ted still sulking?" Robin asked.

"No because he's unconscious and severely beaten. Stupid Stella's stupid husband kicked the shit out of him" he replied.

"Oh my god!" Robin gasped.

"The ambulance is on its way, wake Stella and have her see what she did to Ted this time. Make sure she knows if he doesn't pull through I will put all the blame on her" Barney said.

"That seems a little harsh…"

"He's barely breathing Robin! Tony broke his arm and nose, cracked a few of his ribs and gave him about fifty bruises. The man is a black belt in karate and knew poor Mosby didn't stand a chance" Barney hissed.

"I'm sorry Barney"

"No, I'm sorry Robin. I didn't mean to snap at you, I…" Barney said and faltered.

"He'll pull through Barney. Ted got beaten up by Natalie and was okay"

"Yeah and Tony did ten times more damage" Barney answered.

A wailing noise could be heard then. "Ambulance is here, tell Lily and then wake Stella" Barney said and hung up.

"Tony apparently hates Ted now and severely beat him, the guys are getting him to the hospital but he's barely breathing" Robin said quickly and Lily gasped.

"I'll go get Stella" she said and Robin nodded. Lily hurried to Ted's room and shook Stella.

"Tony severely beat up Ted and we have to get to the hospital" she said quietly. Lucy was still asleep so Stella only nodded with a horrified look on her face.

"It's all my fault" she murmured.


End file.
